1. Field of Invention
The present application relates generally to a device for removing lint and other debris from clothing and the like. In particular, the application relates to a handheld disposable sheet, or patch, for removing lint and other debris from clothing and the like.
2. Prior Art
Clothing and other fabric covered articles, such as chairs, couches, and the like, have a tendency to collect or attract lint. As used herein, the term “lint” refers to fibers from both natural and/or synthetic sources, including hair from any animal, and any natural and/or synthetic particles and/or particulate matter, and the like, as well as dust, other debris, and the like.
Lint is considered an undesirable item when attached to clothing or other fabric covered articles. Due to its undesirable nature individuals are in need of easy and inexpensive methods of removing lint from clothing and other fabric covered articles. The knowledge of lint's undesirable nature has caused inventors to seek several ways to remove lint once it has become attached to clothing and other fabric covered items.
Inventors have done a commendable job of inventing several methods through which lint may be removed from clothing and other fabric covered items. However, the known prior art devices for removing lint include lint rollers, lint mitts, lint brushes and other bulky or cumbersome devices can not meet the needs of all individuals.
The lint roller with a tab, U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,953 to McKay and the lint brush U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,634 to McKay and all other similar lint removal devices are large and bulky devices taking up relatively large amounts of space. The amount of space discourages individuals from carrying this product with them. The failure to easily carry these items is a detriment to individuals who wish to have a lint removal device on their person at all times.
The lint mitt, U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0124335 μl to Franko, Sr. and LINT GLOVE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,970 to Woodward are more compact lint removal devices than the aforementioned lint roller and lint brush, but are not without their drawbacks. These devices both require a user to insert their hand or a portion thereof to effectively utilize the device. The requirement that a user insert their hand into the device both increases production costs and the likelihood the product will tear or otherwise become unusable through common use.
The DISPOSABLE LINT REMOVER disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,623 describes a device that is less bulky and more portable than the preceding devices. Although less bulky and more portable, the DISPOSABLE LINT REMOVER requires the user to insert two fingers into thin tabs which will allow the user to grasp the apparatus. This design suffers from many of the same downfalls of the LINT GLOVE and lint mitt in that it requires a component that must be made of thin material yet must survive the handling by fingers of various sizes and strengths.
There are several types of lint removal apparatuses available for review, but all the known available apparatuses suffer from a number of disadvantages. These disadvantages either make the apparatus costly to produce, difficult to transport or subject to undue breakage.